


Steve Rogers Mission.

by Myworldofgayfanfiction



Series: Marvel Stuffz [4]
Category: Avengers
Genre: Daddy!Steve, Fluff, I passed out mid writing this, Little!Bucky - Freeform, M/M, Mummy!Natasha, bottle feeding, my beans, reference to nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 06:16:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15090791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myworldofgayfanfiction/pseuds/Myworldofgayfanfiction
Summary: Steve Rogers was on a mission (no pun intended) to get his baby boy to have a nap





	Steve Rogers Mission.

 

Steve felt something pulling on his leg and slowly opened his eyes, only to see Bucky with big blue eyes staring at him in shock. As if he had been caught doing something bad. 

“Baby?” Steve said, testing the waters just to check if Bucky was little or not. 

“Hi daddy..” Bucky mumbled quietly, looking down to fiddle with his hands. 

“Hay baby, didn’t you have a nap?” He said as he sat up. When he said the word ‘nap’ he saw Bucky flinch slightly, going a bit red. He didn’t. Even though Steve had told him to while he had a nap he didn’t. Because he couldn’t. 

Bucky didn’t reply to that though, which was another give away that he didn’t have a one.

“Buck, we talked about this” Steve said softly but sternly at him. 

He instantly regret it when Bucky looked up, only to find that he had tears in his eyes. 

“Oh Bucky, it’s okay.” Steve quickly hugged him. Bucky didn’t hug back, but he put his head on his shoulder so that was enough for Steve. “There is no need to cry baby. Daddy isn’t mad. No no not ever mad and cute little Bucky. Just disappointed baby, that’s it” He said softly. After a while he felt warm tears go down his bare back and Bucky sniffled. 

“I’m sorry. Just- just couldn’t” Bucky shook his head a bit. 

“It’s okay baby, how about we go make something to eat okay? I can tell your hungry” Steve smiled as Bucky nodded and pulled away from the hug, gripping onto Steve’s fingers instead. Bucky wasn’t normally this little. He was normally around the age of 4-5 sometimes 6 if he was being a big brave boy (his and Natasha’s words, not Steve’s) but right now, he was around the age of 2, or a really young 3. Probably the whole ‘can’t sleep because of nightmares that actually happened in the past’ thing. 

Steve got off the bed and helped Bucky off as well and went to quickly get a shirt on. He already had sweats on as it was too cold to not wear them but too hot to wear a shirt. 

Bucky and Steve went into the kitchen, Buckys metal hand gripped tightly on his hand, not that Steve minded, but it made it a bit hard to do things with one hand. So Steve had to let Bucky go to grab the bread and peanut butter, which didn’t end well. 

Bucky began to whine, putting his arms up for Steve to pick him up. Steve only ignored him for a while as he placed the items down and picked Bucky up, putting him on his hip and going back to making the sandwiches. After Steve had finished one, he grabbed out a blue pacifier from his pocket and plopped it in Buckys mouth, getting a small and quiet ‘ta’ In reply. Steve then say Bucky on table and went back to making the food, ignoring the annoyed whine as he did. 

“Okay okay I’m done now, baby” Steve brought two plates, one blue and one red, both with two peanut butter sandwiches cut into triangles. Steve put the red one in front of Bucky and sat down on the chair and ate his, watching Bucky pull out his pacifier and make a mess and eat his. 

After they were done, Bucky pushed his plate towards Steve and said soldier took it and put Buckys and his own plate in the sink. As Steve walked back to Bucky, who looked a lot more young than before. 

“You Alright baby?” Steve tried to make eye contact with the boy but he just continued to look down at his fingers and fiddle. 

“Alright then. How about we play a game, yeah?” Steve encouraged Bucky, who looked up at Steve finally with a small smile on his face. 

“Doll House?” Bucky asked curiously behind his pacifier. He must have put it back in while he was putting the plates away.

“Anything for you want baby!” Steve said as he scooped his baby in his arms and carried him bridal style out the kitchen and to the living room. 

Steve picked up a little boy doll and daddy doll and passed the little boy one to Bucky who nodded in thanks to him. 

Steve put his doll in the house, only to be told off by Bucky about it. 

“Daddyyy! Not that doll house game, zombie glossnoids game!” Bucky whined, grabbing the 6 zombie dolls they had out from the basket of toys.

“Oh right! My bad, baby!” Steve said before kissing his baby boy on the crown of his head, only to make him smile a bit at Steve.

They played for a while, Buckys eyes going heavier by the second. 

“Want to watch a movie, bear?” Steve asked, wrapping his arms around his baby boy and hugging him. This time Bucky actually hugged back. 

“Mmhm” He mumbled, obviously tired but fighting very hard to stay awake. 

“What do you want to watch?” Steve replied softly. 

“Up” Bucky said, bouncing up a bit as he said it. 

“Alright Baby” He said, getting up with Bucky and sitting down on the sofa, Bucky in his lap slouched, so that his back was on his chest and his head was under Steves own. 

Steve quickly went on Netflix and played Up for Bucky to watch. Steve wasn’t really the sort of person to watch movies, he much preferred reading books and drawing. But he would really do anything for Bucky so as the movie started to play it’s famous music, Steve didn’t mind. 

It was about 20 minuets into the movie before Bucky started to fall asleep, the light snores evidence of that. Success! 

That was until a car horn from outside was heard by both of them and Bucky shot up and off of his daddy, and to the toy box to grab a toy dinosaur. 

He didn’t even look interested in the bloody thing. It was just a distraction for him to stay awake. 

Steve sighed and actually started to watch the movie. Carl and that little kid (Russel?) has just found the snipe and Russel was trying to convince Carl for them to keep him. Her. It? That thing that liked chocolate! 

Steve decided that he officially was out of ideas and grabbed his phone from the coffee table and texted Natasha. 

_Got a sleepy baby here. Won’t let me help him :( any suggestions?_

To which Natasha replied with 

_Remember that stuff we got at the stores? Try that xx tell Bucky mama loves him very much :)_

It took Steve a while for him to understand what Nat was saying but then it clicked. Natasha and Steve had gone out to the stores while Thor Kept an eye on/Babysat Bucky while they were gone. What they got at the stores were actually pacifiers and baby bottles which they got in case Bucky got like this. They knew it was going to happen but they didn’t expect it so soon as they only started ageplay about 4 months ago. Before Steve texted back he said “Bucky, Mummy said she loves you!” Only to get a nod and a “Wuv ‘er too” from Bucky. Yep, he was definitely tired.

_Oh right! I’m such a doofus! Thanks for your help xx your coming home tonight though right? I think Buck misses you!_

_You are a doofus and yeah, ofc I’m coming home to see my baby boy all young and adorable! Xx_

_Awesome! See you a bit later then! Also he is secretly only mine, not yours ;) xx_

_shut up! Xx see you later!_

Steve stood up and went into the kitchen, then looked through the cupboard Bucky couldn’t get in because he was a tad bit short to reach and pulled out a baby bottle that had elephants on it and filled it with warm milk.

When he left the kitchen, Bucky was on the sofa, curled up in a ball like a little kitten, his eyes drooping every few seconds. 

Steve slowly put the bottle on the coffee table and slid onto the sofa next to Bucky, picking him up by the underarms and laying him down on his chest and inbetween his legs, curling his arms around him tightly, securely, and comfortably. 

Bucky only hummed in appreciation and wrapped his arms around Steve’s. 

But the peace had to be ruined by Bucky seeing the bottle and freezing in.. Steve don’t know what. 

“Just if you want it, Bear. Mummy said it might be good if you try it though.” Steve said kindly. Bucky didn’t move. 

After a while Bucky relaxed and forgot about the bottle, his attention now half on the movie and the other half on the clock.

*

It was about 1 hour later that Natasha knocked on the door, Bucky eagerly jumping off Steve and running (as fast as his tired mind would let him) to the door and opened it.

“Hay Baby!” Natasha said as she smiled brightly at her baby boy. “How are you? Oh I missed you so much!” Natasha was attacked with a hug from Bucky, which turned into Natasha picking up the little boy and putting him on her hip and going inside to the living room to kiss Steve on the cheek.

“Hay Nat, How was Russia?” Steve asked politely as they sat back down, Bucky still clinging to Natasha like a Koala with a piece of bamboo. 

“Good actually! Missed you two a lot but it was fun!” She said as she rubbed Buckys back, her eyes wandering to the bottle that hasn’t been touched. 

“He didn’t want to try it I presume?” Natasha said quietly and quickly so Bucky has a lower chance of hearing. 

Steve shook his head “no he didn’t. Think he is a bit scared” Steve said the last word like a whisper, knowing how much Bucky would protest if he heard them. 

“Maybe I should try” She mouthed to Steve, who shrugged his shoulders and gave a ‘go on then’ look. 

“Hay Roo Bear? You think you can do something for mama? It will make me very happy and very proud if you do!” Natasha said, wiggling her fingers in front of him and then pushing them to his belly quickly, making him giggle. When Natasha stopped her attack on Buckys poor and sensitive belly, the boy nodded and smiled brightly. 

“I need you to take that bottle okay baby?” Natasha said, her heart melting in a bad way when she saw his face drop and tears prick his eyes. 

“Oh baby. I know you don’t want to but you might like it!” She said as he shushed him and rubbed his back and hugged him tightly. “Then you might get some sleep, Baby”

Bucky only shook his head and started to wale. He was definitely tired as he got really cranky when he had to go for a nap or go to sleep. He never would though, actually go to sleep, because he just couldn’t and that wasn’t his fault and Steve and Natasha weren't blaming him. They blamed the sons of bitches Hydra for everything that did to their poor sweet baby boy. 

After a while of crying and hugging, Bucky was now In the middle of Steve and Natasha, his metal hand in Natasha’s lap holding her hand and his head on Steve’s shoulder. Bucky still was crying silently, staring at the bottle with mixed emotions. 

It was a surprise when Bucky sat and up and reached for the bottle, making whining noises as he couldn’t reach. 

Steve smiled at Natasha, who smiled back in success, and leaned over and grabbed the bottle, passing it to Bucky. 

Bucky took it and inspected it for a while, not really knowing how to feel about it. 

Suddenly, Bucky Laid down on his back so his legs were on Natasha and his head was in Steve’s lap. He passed the bottle to Steve and waited. 

Steve was actually really happy. For a start, Bucky was going to drink the bottle and he wanted Steve to hold it! It was a win win! 

Steve took the bottle and Bucky opened his mouth to take it. Steve put the nub in his mouth and Bucky started to suck, making cute little noises as he did. 

“Good boy, Baby” Natasha praised, rubbing his belly soothingly. 

“Mummy and Daddy are proud of you, Roo” Steve joined in on the praising, making Bucky smile sleepily. 

And just about when the bottle was a quarter way to being finished, Bucky finally fell asleep with his Mummy and Daddy. 

 

 

 


End file.
